Flowers and Headphones
by Bullheaded
Summary: Zexion always loved music. Marluxia...didn't. When these two come together it sings a long story of sadness, love and tragidy. Better then it sounds. Really sad story. Oneshot. Yoai.


**Ok, experiment time! YEAH! Anyway, this story is yoai as you know, if you don't like it...Don't read. Anywho, I am going to put Zexion/Marluxia in this one! Ok, I know, I guess this isn't a big pairing but I like this pairing. So hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**

Zexion softly bobed his head, headphones planted next to his ears, music blasting. _Drill A Wire Through My Cheek by Blue October_ played on hundred. Music was his get away the only way to get a certain pink haired man out of his head and dreams.

Some might call him Emo or Goth but he was just expressive. He liked his mind and music that he listened to, it had feeling that he didn't have.

His music made a world of illusions around him, made the other thoughts go away. A world of peace and feeling, color and nothing white. He swayed to the music alone in his room and layed on his bed. Music gave him feeling and he liked that.

Suddenly the headphones were ripped from his head and his world disappeared. The memories of the pink haired man came back, rushing back; the hot dreams, the feel and want of sex.

"Zexion, I've been calling you for the last five minutes," It was the pink haired man with all his glory and power, "Come on, you have gaurd duty tonight."

"I know I did and I knew when, that doesn't mean you had to rip my headphones off my head," Zexion said, "I'm not dumb, I know how to tell time."

The pink haired man spun around, his eyes watched him carefully. "I know your not dumb, I reminded you," He said, "And your duty is in five minutes, get out of here."

"No, I want my headphones back if you don't mind," He snapped back. The pink haired man's eyes narrowed.

"I do mind, so get to your post..."

"I want my headphones back," Zexion pressed. Then as soon as that left his mouth a syth hooked around his neck and pressed against his skin. How was he so fast?

"I don't care. Get. To. Your. Post," Marluxia said. Zexion gulped as the syth pulled away from the delicate skin on his neck. "Oh, and Zexion, I think I like your headphones."

A crunching sound broke the stale air of Zexion's room. His headphones were gone. Marluxia stepped on them and they were gone. Kicking them to the wall in a sudden rush of rage and hatred Zexion disappeared from his room in a dark portal.

* * *

_I try to stay on top of you  
To hold your body down  
Your shaking seems to hinder  
Every grasp that I have found_

_Moving every inch around me  
To defuse your private bomb  
I stretch myself surrounding  
And protecting you from harm_

_I use a wallet for your mouth  
So when you bite you will not bleed  
I drilled a wire through my cheek  
And let it down and out my sleeve_

_And now you're pulling out the best of me  
Yeah which never ever comes  
This wires all thats left of me  
And its hooked within my gums  
Within my gums..._

_So drill it, so drill it  
So hard  
Feel it_

_

* * *

_

Marluxia scuffed. He had one of Zexion's CD's. How could he listen to this stuff, it was loud and depressing. He hated this music and yet, Zexion loved it. How? Why? Did it have some kind of meaning? He wasn't about to ask Zexion why he listened to such nonsense.

Then Larxene came into the room. "What are you listening to, Marly?" He tone was teasing and monotone, soaked in evil and bitterness.

Snatching the CD from Marluxia's hand she skimmed over it with attentive eyes. "When did you start listening to this?" She asked looking at him.

"I didn't, Zexion does, so I wondered," Marluxia let out to much, "So, I stole it."

Larxene's eyes lit up and looked over to Marluxia through the side of her eye. "When have you took interest in Underground agents?" She asked.

"Why do you keep asking questions?"

"Because I like to, I love to snoop around, you should know that..." Larxene said and smiled evilly.

"Whore," Axel butted in, "Leave the gay man to himself, if he likes the dude, let him."

Marluxia took that offensively. He slammed the CD down on the table in front of him. "I do not like a weak idiot like him, he means nothing to me!" He screamed.

"Well, why are you all puffy about it, huh?" Axel said meeting his face, "Why is it everytime I bring up the little squirt you start to get edgey and offensive?" Axel smirked. Marluxia growled deep in his throat.

"I don't care what happens to Underground agents, their weak and stupid, they mean nothing..." Marluxia took the CD and opened a dark portal and left.

"Larxene, I have a plan..." Axel said smirking evilly. He had a plan to take flower boy and squirt for one hell of a ride.

* * *

_Its proof to show that I bleed for this  
And I'd cut myself the shame  
To get to know this masochist  
Who has stolen my first name_

_Pretending he's a teacher  
Holding all my weight at ease  
Yet the teacher seems to split in two  
Destroying both his knees_

_

* * *

_

Zexion turned up the volume a little more, just a little more would make him happy. He would see his world again. He'd be happy for once.

All the stress melted away along with _Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park. _He disappeared in his world so he could forget the world around him.

Just then the music stopped. He opened his eyes and Marluxia was there. Why was he always there? Why did he always show up?

"What do you want?" Zexion snapped taking out the CD from the boom box.

"I came back to give you these," Marluxia handed him a new pair of headphones and his _Blue October _CD. Zexion looked at these as if they were snakes then took them.

"Thanks," Zexion said shading out his eyes filled with glee.

"Your welcome," Marluxia said. He found himself leaning forward toward the silver haired teen. He wanted to find out what went through his mind sometimes, he wanted to see his eyes right now.

"Well, you can leave now..." Zexion mumbled. He really didn't want him to leave.

Marluxia froze, his cheeks were red. Why? "So, why do you listen to that trash?" He asked, that was rude.

"It isn't trash, it's music and because I can. I like it," Zexion paused, "It makes me happy."

Marluxia gave him a crazy look. "Happy? But that's depressing," Marluxia said.

"Well, yeah, but it's something, right?" Zexion really didn't know what Marluxia wanted to hear. Did he want to hear about the strange world?

"I guess...Zexion, I'm--I'm sorry about earlier, it was rude," Marluxia said. His stomach twisted.

"Thanks...Again," Zexion said with a slight chuckle. Just then a hooked finger pulled his chin up and soft lips pressed against his. It was Marluxia. Zexion didn't kiss back, worried at first, mostly confused.

Marluxia pulled away, tears in his eyes. He began to walk away but Zexion caught him by the shoulder and planted a deep, passionate kiss on Marluxia's mouth. Tongues fighting, moans and groans here and there. They pulled away and hugged tightly, they knew the end would come and they wouldn't be together forever but now was their time.

"I promise, Zexion, I promise to protect you forever, you'll never die without me..."

* * *

_Now crawling I position myself  
Below your broken wings  
I lift your feathered left arm  
Where you hide your heart from me_

_I never noticed it was swollen  
With the touch of brutal pain  
I never knew a heart could live inside  
The rust from all your rain  
All your rain..._

_So drill it, so drill it  
So hard  
Feel it_

_

* * *

_

Zexion lay there, bloody and hollow, no one in sight. He had been attacked by the Riku Replica. Axel had siced it on him, the laughter still echoed in his ears.

The blood stained everything; the white floor, his hair, his cloak. Everything. He was holding onto his stomach, hoping someone would find him, save him. Holding onto the last bits of himself so he wouldn't fade away.

Just then a dark portal opened and closed. "M-Marluxia?" Zexion choked up with a hawk of blood.

"No, silly. Guess who it is?" Axel's voice came in. He stepped over him and smiled.

"A-Axel? Where's--" A finger pressed over his mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't speak, you might just choke you your stomach," Axel said smirking, "I bet you wanna know where Marluxia is?"

Zexion nodded weakly, hoping for good news. Axel smirked, he knew it was bad. Zexion began to choke on tears, saltly ones. He nose began to get stuffed. "No, he'll come, he promised..." He choked on blood again.

Axel shook his head, red locks swinging in the air. "He's never gonna come, he never loved you, never. He's not coming Zexion, stop wishing, he's dead," Axel said. "He's gone, faded, never to return."

"No, that's not true--" Zexion choked on more blood, it trickled down his chin. "He'll come--"

Axel stood up and walked away. "You know; waiting for someone isn't a smart thing, it always gets you killed. I guess in your case, it worked," Axel disappeared.

Zexion began to cry, cry more then he had ever cried. "Marluxia, please--Please come back! Come back! I don't want to be alone!" He choked on more blood, more and more came. It woudln't stop. He cried and cried until enough blood finally choked him. He lay there, eyes half closed, blood dripping from his mouth and tears flowing from his eyes.

He blinked and saw Marluxia there, smiling and whispering something. _"I'll always be there, always. Zexion, don't be scared, I'm here," _And he disappeared and finally, happy, so did Zexion.

* * *

**Crying It's--So--So sad! sob**


End file.
